Be Patient, Behave
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Nathan and Lucas are obsessed with two famous modeling twins. Will a trip with their dad's make their dream come true? Naley, Brucas.
1. This is a seasonal affair

**Be Patient, Behave**

"Oh god Nathan!" Lucas, a 18 year old, blonde haired boy yelled to his roommate/brother. Lucas was sitting on the couch, bowl of chips in his arm, watching the basketball game. Nathan, his taller, 18 year old, raven haired brother ran in.

"What? Did the Celtics miss a easy shot!" He exclaimed, his forehead crinkled in confusion.

"No! C'mon man, they'd never do that, just shut up and watch." He barked, Nathan nodded, taking a seat and watched the commercial in front of them.

"_American Eagle's new clothing line." The twins exclaimed in unison._

"_Full of everything you'd ever need. Everything you'd ever want." The brown haired beauty spoke, her smile showing her perfect dimples. Her name was Brooke James, along with her fraternal twin sister, they were highly successful models. Everyone knew of them._

"_Styles that you wouldn't find anywhere else!" The other twin spoke, Haley. Light brownish-blondish hair, with her perfect brown eyes. Smiling, she spun around in a tank top and hip hugging pants. _

"_They look great on her-" Brooke spoke, standing up and showing off a mini skirt and a pink baby tee._

"_And great on her." Haley spoke as Brooke spun around._

"_And for you guys, theres styles for you too." Brooke chimed in. Haley nodded eagerly. Then they both gave a laugh._

"_Like we're gonna show of boy clothes!" They both laughed. Then Haley smiled._

"_Get the latest fashions at American Eagle Outfitters. For limited time only." She smiled, then the screen turned black, showing the American Eagle logo, it turned back to the game._

"Oh my god…" Nathan groaned. Lucas smirked.

"I know man… They are so…."

"Gorgeous." He finished, and then they both looked at each other and nodded, agreeing on the adjective. Nathan and Lucas Scott, had been in love with these teen models… since forever. 'The Twins' are what they were called, and everyone knew them by that name. Their real names, were Brooke & Haley James. They had first started out as model's for a quick K-Mart commercial, which soon added up to bigger commercials, like, Kohl's, then Hollister, American Eagle, and Aeropostale, modeling in different magazines, Seventeen, Vogue, J-14, and modeling new bra's and underwear for Victoria's Secret catalogues.

"What I would do to meet those girls…" Lucas started. "Or just Brooke."

"Nah, not for me, Haley's hot, she's got that innocent look… which is totally sexy." Nathan gushed. They were both into the opposite girls, which was okay. Because whenever they saw them in a magazine, they'd rip it in a half, Nathan getting Haley, and Lucas with Brooke.

"Yeah, but Brooke has that… un-innocent look. Which I find sexy." He smirked, Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you can have her, I'll have Haley."

"Dude… we're never going to have The Twins!" He laughed, Nathan groaned.

"I know… ah… If I could just see them in person, not even talk to them… I'd die." Nathan laughed. Lucas nodded.

"Same here. But… do you think they'd be those snobby rich girls?" He wondered, they both looked at each other again and shook their heads.

"Nah." They laughed in unison.

"We'll meet them someday bro. You watch." Nathan told him.

"Oh god, will you promise that?" Lucas begged, they both laughed.

"Promise." Nathan laughed.

"Alright Nate, we gotta go meet Dad for Beverly Hills." Lucas told him. The Scott brothers were going to Beverly Hills with their Dad, Dan Scott, the mayor of Tree Hill, an all around nice guy, and an amazingly nice dad. Dan had invited them, so they could explore Beverly Hills, instead of being cooped up in their apartment, in lousy Tree Hill, North Carolina, they had greedily accepted, both wishing to see The Twins there, but knowing they were stupid for even thinking that'd happen.

"Okay man." He called out from his bedroom, taking one look at the picture on his wall or Haley in a Victoria's secret Bra and panties, he grinned, and grabbed his bag. "Beverly Hills… Please Have the Twins." He laughed, turned around, and him and Lucas headed out the door.

What they didn't know, was that this trip… would be more great then they could ever imagine.

**Okay… honestly, should I continue. I know, I know, I know, I have other stories, that I promise I'm gonna continues like:**

**Caught On Camera- It's going to be about the girl's sleep over, and the rest of Haley's video with her Dad.**

**Pros and Cons of Breathing- First day of school, and naley.**

**Just a Fake- Haley cancels on Nathan, but makes up for it the next day, an unknown field trip, planned by an unknown source.**

**Look forward to them lol. And review. Thanks.**


	2. So be there or be square

Be Patient, Behave

**Whoa… Thanks for the reviews. Ha, I didn't think I'd get that much, so quick. Ha-ha. Well, since you guys did that. I'll update. Thanks again.**

Nathan and Lucas stared out the airplane windows as their dad constantly chattered about the dinner meeting they had to go to with their dad.

"I know, you guys are going to be bored, but I've never taken you to one before, and, I know, your thinking 'Why start now' but, I don't know… Plus, we can't get into the hotel until 8:30. So It'll be fine, just, be polite, and eat the food, and you'll be fine, okay? This is my boss, I don't wanna mess up." He asked grinning. They both nodded.

"Theres nothing we can do to get out of it?" Nathan smirked, Dan laughed.

"No Nate. You can't get out of it, it'll be fun, he said he has two daughters; maybe you'll get along with them." He explained. Nathan shrugged.

"I guess…"

"Yeah alright, Dad, we'll do it. You owe us though." Lucas spoke up, Dan laughed.

"Really? This trip to Beverly Hills isn't enough?" He smirked, Lucas looked at Nathan, and then they both shook their heads.

"A boring business dinner, for a Beverly Hills trip?" Nathan asked. "Hm… No!" Dan laughed.

"You two…" He muttered. They all laughed.

The rest of the plane ride was mostly quiet, except for the sounds of rap music blaring through Nathan's headphones, and the flipping of pages from Lucas's book.

After the plane ride, they all got into a black escalade. The boy's both commenting on it, and driving to Dan's boss's house. Pulling into a long driveway, the boy's were in awe. In front of them was once of the biggest houses they've ever seen.

"This house is awesome!" Lucas exclaimed, looking at the huge white house.

"I know bro, this is like a dream house!" He grinned. Dan laughed.

"Jimmy is very rich, now c'mon, let's go inside." He laughed, dragging them both to the door, he rung the doorbell. They all heard shuffling, then the door was swung open.

"Hey Dan. Are these your boys you always talk about." He smiled, he was slightly taller than Dan, with short sandy blonde hair.

"Yeah, This is Lucas." He smiled, pointing to Lucas. "And this Is Nathan." He did the same, pointing to Nathan.

"Well, nice to meet you two. I'm Jimmy. And no matter what your Dad tells you, I am the nicest boss you'll ever meet." He persuaded, they both laughed. "Well, don't just stand there, come in." He waved them all in, and they stepped in. Lucas and Nathan stood there, looking all around. The house was gorgeous, and very clean.

"I love you house." Nathan exclaimed. Jimmy laughed.

"Me too." Lucas agreed.

"Ha, Thanks. Let me just get the girls, their always so busy up there, I don't know how." He laughed, walking over to the stairs. "Girls! Come down! It's time for dinner!" Jimmy yelled up the stairs.

"Daddy, we'll be down in a couple seconds, let me just finish painting Hales nails!" One of his daughters yelled back down.

"Quickly." He yelled back, and then turned back to Dan, Lucas and Nathan. "They'll be down shortly." Just as he said that, they heard walking down the stairs, Lucas and Nathan both turned to see Brooke James, wearing a tight pink tank top, and a nice form fitting pair of hip huggers, with a pink glittery belt, Right in front of them. They both stared with wide eyes.

"Hi, I'm Brooke." She smiled, Lucas and Nathan both nodded.

"We know." Lucas smiled, shaking Brooke's hand. "It's sooo great to meet you." He stuttered.

"Wow. Thanks." She smiled. Just then they heard a loud noise from the stairs that sounded like stuff being thrown down them. "And... That'd be Haley." She laughed. "Ow. That's gotta hurt!" She exclaimed laughing.

Haley groaned and sat up on the last step. "Brooke, I think I messed up my nails... and broke my ass..." She mumbled.

"Halo, we got some company." She smirked, Haley gasped and stood up, looking at the two boys, she smiled slightly. She was wearing a red halter top, with a jean mini, along with a red glittery belt.

"Ahhh. Hi, I'm Haley." She muttered. Nathan's smile grew wider.

"I know, I know. Trust me, I know." He stuttered, just like his brother, and shook her hand, she grinned.

"Oh you know, do you?" She laughed. He nodded, she was beautiful. "Oh, and just to let you know, that's not usually how I make an entrance." She smirked slightly.

Ha yeah, are you okay? Sounded like a nasty fall." He asked nicely, she smiled.

"No, I'm fine, thanks though."

"She better be find, Halo here has fallen down the steps at least twice a week!" She laughed, Halo, was Haley's nickname, because she was the innocent one of the two.

"Tig!" She shot back, telling her to shut up, Tigger, was Brooke's nickname, her being the 'bouncy' one of the two.

"I dont, ha, I don't fall down the stairs, all the time! She's just messing around." Haley laughed nervously.

"No! I am not Hales!" She smiled, then smiled wider and turned to the two boys. "Yeah, so are rooms are on the 3rd floor, and the room we hang out together in, with like, all the girly stuff, is on the 2nd floor. So, she had to run upstairs into her room, the other day and, when she was coming back down, she tripped over something and fell down those stairs, then when she got up, she was still a little dizzy, and" Brooke laughed hardly. "She fell down the last flight of stairs!" She started laughing uncontrollably, along with the rest of them, except for Haley.

"Ouch." Nathan smirked.

"Yeah… well, I'm clumsy. Not much else to say!" She laughed. They both nodded.

"Oh god… you don't know how much you two have made our day." Lucas told them grinning.

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

"Ah yeah, We've dreamed of meeting you two… for like, ever!" Nathan explained, Brooke grinned and Haley blushed, which Nathan had immediately felt a little turned on from.

"Really!" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "Ever since… forever. This is like are dream, you two are like, the most beautiful girls ever, and meeting you right now, you seem like you have an awesome personality, not fake like those other girls."

"Thanks." Haley stuttered, turning more red.

"Ignore her." Brooke muttered pointing to Haley. "She doesn't know how to take a compliment." She explained.

"I do too!" She mumbled.

"Yeah right Halo! Every time we're in a photo shoot, and someone says 'You look beautiful'. We have to wait an extra 2 minutes, for you to return back to your normal color in the face." She laughed. Haley blushed more.

"Shut up Tigger! C'mon!" She laughed slightly.

"I think it's cute." Nathan blurted out, Haley looked up, she was much shorter than him, actually, she was the shortest in the room, Brooke being 5'2 and herself being 5'0.

"Thanks."

"Hey! You guys! What's your names! You never told us!" Brooke chimed in, they both laughed.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas smiled, Brooke grinned, and Haley nodded.

"Nice to meet you Lucas." Brooke grinned wider.

"You too." Lucas grinned back.

"I'm Nathan." Nathan introduced himself, smiling. Haley smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Nathan, is your full name, Nathaniel?" She asked smirking.

"Maybe…" He laughed.

"Oh! I can call you Nathaniel now! Woo-hoo!" She cheered. He laughed.

"Oh god… please don't."

"Too late Nathaniel, too late!" She laughed, Nathan smiled. Wait… She can call me Nathaniel… from now on! Does that mean they'll be friends! He smiled wider. AWESOME.

"Hey, Nathan, Lucas, do you two want to come with us to the beach, instead of this boring Dinner?" Brooke asked with pleading eyes, even though those weren't needed.

"I don't know if our Dad will let us…" Lucas explained, Haley smirked.

"Aww C'mon, Pops got you stuck here?" She asked. They both nodded laughing. Haley smirked. "Yeah okay, I'll get you out of here." She smiled, strutting over to Dan, Nathan watched her movements, and stared at her ass, the most perfect ass, he thought.

"She's hot huh?" Brooke asked smirking. Nathan's eyes shot up to Brooke. "Don't worry. She's single, as well as me." She smiled. Nathan nodded smiling along with Lucas, and then they both turned to Haley and Dan.

"Excuse me Mr. Scott, Would it be a problem, if Nathan and Lucas came to the beach with my sister and I?" She asked politely. Dan smiled down at her innocent face.

"I don't see that being a problem." He smiled. She grinned back.

"Thank you. We'll be back around… 8:15 is that okay?" She asked nicely. He nodded.

"That's fine. You kids have fun." He told them, they all nodded, and Haley strutted back.

"Whoa. Nice job." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah. I can't even persuade him like that." Nathan complimented.

"Yeah, well It's a talent." She laughed.

"Yeah, everyone thinks she's innocent, so she uses that to get her way. It's funny, she always gets us out of stuff." Brooke laughed. "Anyways, off to the beach!" She smiled, the all nodded, and headed out the door.

Nathan & Lucas's dream day, was JUST about to start.

**Still like it! Read and Review!**


End file.
